


Finals.

by CaptainnAustralia



Series: Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the boys to take their finals and Billy is FREAKING. OUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals.

The bell on the convenience store door jingled and Jess looked up from the magazine she was reading to a familiar sight. She glanced at the clock. 10pm. As always.

The blonde headed to the freezer, grabbed the usual double chocolate death style ice cream, before trudging up to the counter and shooting Jess a strained smile.

“Back again?” She asked as she took his money and clicked at the register.

The boy sighed heavily.

“Finals.”

“Freaking out?” He chuckled.

“Nah, I’m pretty much covered for finals. I got a partial scholarship to Columbia, I just need to pass. My boyfriend however is freaking out. Massively.”

Jess chased away the immediate feeling of disappointment. She has been under the assumption that Mr. Blonde had just broken up with his girlfriend, based on the ice-cream and, sometimes, tissues accompanied by a stressed and on occasion downright demoralized expression. Turns out he was gay. AND taken.

God damn it.

Still, she smiled and nodded to the pint slowly melting on the counter.

“Hence the ice-cream?” 

“Hence the ice-cream. He needs it after a long day of studying and exams. He’s worse than a pregnant woman with these mood swings, I swear, but you know. Just gotta ride it out. Four more says and then summer is here and I can go back to not watching the Sound of Music every night.” The boy laughed easily and Jess joined.

“Musical fan hu?”

“Nope. Just the Sound of Music. I have no idea why.”

“Maybe it’s the nuns?”

He choked a little on his laughter at that.

“Oh maybe. I’m Teddy by the way.”

“Jess.”

“Nice to meet you properly. Well. Better get this home to Billy before he cracks under the pressure and blows up the house or something.”

Jess laughed.

“He wouldn’t actually blow up the house would he?” She joked. Teddy’s face became a little more serious.

“Uh. Maybe. I better actually run.” Jess watched as he all but fled the convenience store.

“Woah. Crazy boyfriend,” she murmured, returning to her magazine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Teddy knocked on the door cautiously, like he did every night.

“Bee?”

“I’M STUDYING.” Teddy flinched at the volume of his tone.

“I have ice-cream?”

Teddy waited a minute before the door cracked open a crack.

“Chocolate?” Billy asked hopefully.

“Double.”

“Come in.” Teddy pushed the door open slightly and slid inside. The room was covered in papers, books piled open on top of each other and Teddy had to avoid stepping on a broken pencil.

Billy climbed back to his desk while Teddy fell on the bed and prepared himself for the nightly argument.

“Nu uh Bee. On the bed or no ice-cream.”

“Can’t I have it while I work?”

“No. Your mother’s only letting me stay here during finals to force you to take a break after eleven. It’s eleven. Get on the bed.”

“If she knew you were saying that as your tactic she might not be so eager,” Billy grumbled, picking his way around books and tottering piles of notes to collapse on the bed next to Teddy.

“Actually I think after she found your math book in the refrigerator she snapped a little. She gave me a box of condoms and said ‘just calm him down.’”

Billy shot up in his seat, scandalized.

“No!”

“Yup.”

“She did not!”

“They were flavoured.”

“Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh! NO I AM DELETING THAT FROM MY BRAIN, YOU NEVER SAID THAT.”

Teddy just laughed and pulled out the ice-cream, tossing Billy a spoon.

“Come on. Put a movie on.”

“Sound of Music?”

Teddy’s smile became very strained but he nodded.

“Throw it in.” Billy grinned, maybe a little too happily and bounced off the bed, hitting play on the VCR. Teddy had rewound the tape that afternoon while Billy was still in freak-out mode. Because Billy watched the original tape version.

Then Billy was back on the bed, cuddling up beside him and pressing his lips under Teddy’s chin.

“I love you,” Billy murmured before pulling the ice-cream up and popping off the lid.

“Was that to me or the ice-cream?

“Both.”

Teddy just laughed and let Billy attempt to feed him ice-cream.

Okay, maybe finals weren’t so bad.


End file.
